nergensbeterdanthuisfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Mayra Magiels
|Seizoenen = 16 • 17 • 18 • 19 • 20 • 21 • 22 • 23 • 24 |Afbeelding = Fotoshoot_2015_Mayra_01.jpg |Eerste = Aflevering 2977 - 26 april 2011 |Laatste = Aflevering 4553 - 24 januari 2019 |Kinderen = † Sandrine De Decker (adoptie) en † Zoë Kosinski |Ouders = David Magiels en † Isaura }} |familieliefdesleven = Mayra is de dochter van David Magiels en Isaura. Haar moeder kwam reeds te overlijden. Mayra heeft een zus genaamd Elvira Magiels, die nog een zoontje had. De kleine Bert overleed echter aan wiegendood terwijl Mayra op hem babysitte, tot groot verdriet van beide zussen. Mayra is reeds enkele jaren getrouwd met Guy De Herdt wanneer ze Ann De Decker leert kennen. Er waren reeds strubbelingen in de relatie met Guy, waarop Mayra beslist om haar anders geaarde gevoelens toe te geven aan Ann. Wanneer Ann in een diepe depressie geraakt komt het tot een breuk, maar uiteindelijk doet Ann terug een toenadering en vraagt ze Mayra ten huwelijk. Mayra wil terug een koppel vormen, maar niet huwen. Ze wordt wel meemoeder van Sandrine De Decker, het meisje dat Ann sedert enkele jaren heeft geadopteerd. Door een vergaande kinderwens verkracht Mayra een dronken Kurt Van Damme. Die neemt op zijn beurt wraak door Mayra te verkrachten, wat een zwangerschap tot gevolg brengt. Uiteindelijk levert de zwangerschap een miskraam op. Mayra krijgt gevoelens voor de babysit van Sandrine; Jessica Engels. Nadat ze die aanrandt en als dreigement om te zwijgen te lijf gaat, en Ann hier hoogte van krijgt, is haar relatie met Ann definitief voorbij. Op een avond deelt Mayra in dronken toestand het bed met Waldek Kosinski. De twee besluiten het kind samen als vrienden op te voeden, maar Mayra vreest voor een eventuele handicap nadat ze vergiftigd werd. Bij de geboorte van Zoë Kosinski verwisselt ze om die reden hun dochter met Magaly Meskens. Zoë komt echter ten overlijden, terwijl Mayra met Waldek ongestoord van de kleine Magaly geniet. Ze kiezen er tevens voor om toch een relatie met elkaar aan te gaan en maken plannen om te trouwen. Nadat Mayra de babywissel aan Waldek opbiecht, verplicht hij haar terug naar Kaapverdië te gaan met David. |studiesberoepsleven = Mayra komt solliciteren bij Taxi Ter Smissen en kan daar aan de slag als taxichauffeur. Op één van haar eerste ritten moet ze echter uitwijken voor Ann De Decker, die net op dat moment op weg is naar een spoedgeval. Door de verantwoording van Ann besluit Leo Vertonghen - eigenaar van het taxibedrijf - om Mayra niet te ontslaan. Als parttime-job ontwerpt Mayra juwelen. Ze vindt in Kurt Van Damme een goede zakenpartner en sluit vele deals via hem. Maar omwille van persoonlijke redenen wordt de samenwerking afgebroken. Mayra blijft echter wel juwelen ontwerpen. Wanneer ze uit het herenhuis van Marianne verhuist, waar haar juwelenatelier gevestigd was, wordt het ontwerpen van juwelen kleinschaliger. Omwille van een ruzie met Simonne Backx wordt Mayra ontslagen bij Taxi LEV, het voormalige Taxi Ter Smissen en later Taxi Leo. Femke De Grote is echter naast Simonne een evenwaardige aandeelhouder en beslist om Mayra terug in dienst te nemen. Niet veel later Mayra doet voor een bepaalde periode de dispatch, aangezien ze moeite ervaart met haar werk als taxichauffeur vanwege haar zwangerschap. Mayra ontvangt op een sluwe wijze 50.000 euro van Marianne Bastiaens. Als ze verneemt dat klusbedrijf De Kabouters op de rand van een faillissement staat, koopt ze de aandelen van Sam De Witte en Frank Bomans over. Terwijl ze Franks aandelen aan Waldek Kosinski schenkt, wordt ze aan de hand van de aandelen van Sam er hoofdaandeelhouder. Ze maakt echter de keuze om stille vennoot te zijn en laat de leiding over aan Waldek en Adil Bakkal. Nadat ze terug naar Kaapverdië vertrekt schenkt Mayra haar aandelen aan Waldek. In Kaapverdië richt ze een opvangtehuis voor kinderen op, mede uit schuldgevoel voor haar daden uit het verleden. |verhaallijnen = |-|Seizoen 24= thumb|240pxthumb|240pxthumb|240pxthumb|240px Mayra kan tijdig in actie doen schieten. Hij snelt zich uit de wagen om " " in veiligheid te brengen en geeft haar aan een voorbijganger. Daarop kan hij met succes Mayra uit de wagen bevrijden. Mayra en Zoë lijken er goed vanaf te komen en mogen vrijwel onmiddellijk terug naar huis. Bij haar thuiskomst wordt Mayra erop gewezen dat "Zoë" haar zaken niet meer zijn. Tot haar verbazing verschijnt in het appartement. Hij vertelt dat ze met hem mee naar Kaapverdië komt, zoals Waldek heeft geregeld. Die zal en vertellen dat er een fout moet gebeurd zijn in het ziekenhuis. Er is geen enkel bewijs dat Mayra de baby's verwisseld heeft. Mayra heeft het moeilijk met de situatie, maar neemt afscheid van haar vermeende dochter. Ze verdwijnt samen met David nadat ze nog afscheid heeft genomen van . Sandrine wordt het slachtoffer van een politiekogel. raakte haar in een poging op Lander Mertens te schieten, de vervanger van Mayra bij Taxi LEV. vraagt aan Waldek om Mayra te informeren, aangezien zij er de sterkte niet voor heeft. Wanneer de toestand van Sandrine niet lijkt te verbeteren komt Mayra terug naar België. Uiteindelijk volgt het nieuws dat er geen hersenactiviteit meer wordt gedetecteerd en wordt Sandrine hersendood verklaard. Er staat een zware periode te wachten voor Ann en Mayra. Mayra maakt kennis met Anns nieuwe vriendin . Ze vertelt haar dat ze inmiddels in Kaapverdië een opvangtehuis voor kinderen heeft opgericht. Ze wil immers iets goed doen na haar keuzes in het verleden. Tania en Ann zouden een weekje bij haar op bezoek kunnen komen om niet voortdurend op alles te kijken dat hen aan Sandrine doet denken. Tania kan niet, maar Ann stemt toe en gaat een weekje bij Mayra in Kaapverdië logeren. |trivia = *Het personage Mayra kwam vaker onder vuur te staan bij de kijkers, door haar sluwe daden. Volgens producer Hans Roggen is ze een personage 'you love to hate'. *Op 5 december 2017 werd bekend gemaakt dat Mayra - alsook Luc Bomans - uit de serie zou verdwijnen. Dit was een keuze van de makers en niet van Muriel Bats zelf. * ' laatste scène die werd opgenomen, voor haar vertrek in 2018, is degene uit Aflevering 4450 in het ziekenhuis samen met (Waldek Kosinski). |quotes = stelt Mayra voor aan (intrede van Mayra) Mayra: Aangenaam. Frank: Aangenaam. Da's straf, da's een madam, een vrouw. Leo: Dat hebt ge goed opgemerkt. Mayra: Iets op tegen, misschien?}} confronteert Mayra nadat ze hem verkrachtte Kurt: Gij hebt mij godverdomme verkracht! Mayra: Ik heb u niet horen klagen.}} zwijgen over het feit dat ze hem heeft verkracht Kurt: Wat gaat uw schoon madam daarvan zeggen, als ze er van hoort? Mayra: Ik dacht dat wij misschien nog konden samenwerken, ik zag dat uiteindelijk niet meer zitten en gij werd kwaad. En we weten ondertussen allemaal hoe gij reageert als de dingen niet gaan zoals ge wilt. De vraag is: wat gaat gij doen als dit uitkomt? Gij hebt een strafblad, gij hebt een verleden... Als hier ook maar iets van uitlekt, zijt gij alles kwijt. Uw job, uw kinderen... Alles.}} te lijf als dreigement Mayra: Klacht indienen tegen mij bij de politie, zijt gij helemaal zot geworden? Ge denkt toch niet dat ge gaat winnen? Ann zal u nooit geloven, dat weet ge toch? Anders zijt gij nog stommer dan ik dacht. Jessica: Laat mij los, of ik... Mayra: ...of wat? Gaat ge bij de flikken zitten janken?}} Mayra: Gij moet oppassen, want ik hou u in het oog. En ik zweer het, volgende keer komt ge er niet zo gemakkelijk vanaf!}} / Mayra: Als gij later groot zijt, dan gaat gij veel over mij horen. Rare dingen. Dingen die waar zijn, dingen die niet waar zijn. Maar wat zeker waar is is dat ik u graag zie. En dat altijd zal doen.}} |generiek = link=Generiek 7 Generiek8_Mayra.png link=Generiek 8 Generiek8_Mayra bis.png link=Generiek 8 }} |fotoshoot = |fotos = |-|Seizoen 16= |-|17= |-|18= |-|19= |-|20= |-|21= |-|22= |-|23= |-|24= |leesmeer = *Voor meer informatie over het liefdesleven van Mayra, zie: **Liefdesrelaties van Mayra Magiels **Liefdesrelatie van Guy en Mayra **Liefdesrelatie van Ann en Mayra **Liefdesrelatie van Waldek en Mayra *Familie Magiels }} Categorie:Personages Categorie:Vorige Hoofdpersonages